What Should I Do?
by nervoustissuecell
Summary: 3 bottles of wine led them to the discovery of the desire and love, that they have for each other. KilluaGon pairing. Please read, rate, and review :
1. What is this?

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of its character in any way.

**Warning: **This story does contain boy on boy love and sexual content, if for any reason one does not feel comfortable with those material. I strongly advise to discontinue reading this fanfic.

**

* * *

**

_What should I do?_

_I don't know how long I can hold_...

"KILLUA!!"

The white hair boy nearly fell off his bed when he heard the thunderous calling of his name from down the hall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GON??? He called back and sighed.

_Why is he_..._well_...

"CAN YOU BRING ME A TOWEL!?" the sound came once again and interrupted Killua's thought.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Killua shouted back.

Killua dragged himself out of his comfortable position. Lazily, he walked over to get the towel that was seating on the bed beside his own. He took the neatly folded towel that was forgotten by its owner, and started down the hall to the bathroom.

"AH!! Killua!! "

"That was fast!" said the surprised boy with water droplets running down his hair and cheek.

The boy in front of Killua somehow has innocence stamped all over his face, is now looking up at Killua with his big eyes.

"Thank you. Did you already know I would forget?" Gon said with a grin.

Even though, the door was only slightly opened. Killua can see Gon's fit and firm but yet tender physique. He blushed at the sight of this tempting sight.

"Are you okay? Did you catch a cold??" Gon asked in a concerned tone when he put his hand on Killua's forehead.

"NO!! Of course not!! " Killua cried out as he pushed Gon's wet hand away and threw the towel over Gon's face to safe himself from the embarrassment.

"Jeez...I'll remember the towel next time."

"Don't get mad Killua-kun" Gon said playfully

Just as Gon, was struggling to break away from the towel's hold of his face. Killua accidentally caught another glimpse of Gon's supple and shapely body.

_This is bad...I don't..._

"Ummm...I am going to walk around the town" The nervous Killua blurted out, desperate to leave.

"Oh!! Okay, see you later then." Gon said, and then he disappeared into the bathroom once again.

It has been a week since the duo arrived at Whale Island, Gon's hometown. Even though it is a fairly small town it has everything one might need. And, what Killua needs the most right then was something to sooth his troubling mind.

"Ding...dings...ding"

"Welcome!!" said a big man with a gruff voice.

"You are that kid who lives at Mido's house, right? Gon's friend."

"Yes..." Killua replied

The man nodded his head

"Yup! Everything in this town. I know them all"

"So what is your business this late at night?" the store owner asked in a kind voice.

"Well, actually Mido-san told me to come by to pick up some wine, she ran out and she is in serious need of it now"

"Hmmmm...she usually comes by herself when she makes such a request."

Sensing the store owner's uncertainty, Killua put on his most angelic yet deceiving smile.

"We had a lot of customers today." Killua said to make it more convincing.

"She must have had a busy day today, business must be good!!"

"Hahahahaha...you should hurry back to help her, no wondering around now."

"Will do!! Thanks for the wine." Killua called back as he walks out the store

_Hehehe_..._people here are so trusting_

Killua found an oak tree to enjoy his 3 bottles of wine that he swindled from the store owner. He thought that to forget his trouble this was the only way, but his unsettling mind proved otherwise.

_ahhh_..._how I long to touch him_…._not just_..._something more_...

_Does he even realize_..._Most likely not_..._what am I suppose to do?_

Very soon all 3 bottles of wine were gone, as well as Killua's ability to function normally, he was drunk to the point where he has eleven fingers before his eyes.

Meanwhile, Gon was bored to the point where he started counting the dots on the ceiling as he lay on his bed.

"108...109...110...Killua!!"

"I was so bored, let's go do something" Gon's face lid up from the return of his friend.

"I know plenty of things we can do." replied Killua with a drunken smirk.

Killua unbalanced steps made him stumble over his own feet as he walk towards Gon. Upon arrival, he tripped on Gon's neatly placed slipper. His own body weight forced him to fall onto the bed, taking along Gon who was now crushed beneath his body, unable to move the slightest bit.

"Ow! What happened to you??? Gon gasped.

"Do you like me Gon?" Killua whispered close to Gon's ear.

The hot moist breath was making Gon feel rather uncomfortable, but he did not move. It was a weird feeling but not completely unpleasant. Truthfully, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be feeling or how he was suppose to answer the sudden question.

"Ummm...of course Killua...why...?" replied Gon with a confused face.

"Good..." Killua said with a soft satisfied voice as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Have a good night sleep." Killua said as he moves his position so he was no longer crushing the other boy. Gon let out a gasp of relief, but was soon interrupted from unexpected hands, that were making their way around his waist.

"w-what are you d-doing, g-go to your own bed!!" Stammered Gon as he tries to push Killua away, which proved to be a strenuous task with all the muscle the assassin was equipped with.

The white hair boy who seems oblivious to the whole commotion only tightened his hold on the helpless Gon.

"Killua...move, don't you know it is very hot in this room!" Gon's face was now bright red.

The drunken one moved closer to Gon, snuggling against his heated skin. Very soon Gon could feel soft and gentle lips rubbing up and down the back of his neck. He turned to face the one who gave him shiver all through out his body. Killua looked like a baby, so peaceful and calm. He just didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Couple hours later

Gon suddenly awoke from a warm hand that has somehow made its way inside his button-downed pajama. Gon turned to face the source. Killua was still sleeping like a baby, but the hand was constantly touching, circling, his stomach, and chest. It was as if it had a mind of its own.

As Gon start to adjust to those teasing fingers, they started to move downward. As the hand slide down closer to his groin he could feel the weird feeling increasing gradually. One hand stopped to trail around the waistline of his pajama pants, as the other slowly untied the ribbon that was in its way.

Gently and swiftly, one hand slid into his pants.

"ohhhh..." Finally Gon moaned.

Gon couldn't hold it in anymore; he felt a great sensation as the fingers came in contact with his manhood.

The fingers began to caress the head of Gon's penis, and the sensation grew on.

For Gon who has never been touched, this was something new. He didn't know how to react, or why he was moaning the way he was.

"K-killua w-wh...ahhhh...are...you...ohhhh..." Gon moaned louder as the caressing fingers goes faster and faster.

Gon can feel the hand stroking and playing with his penis as if it was a joystick. For every tug, Gon responded with a louder moan.

"ahhhhhh..."

The intensity was making Gon's brain a blank all he noticed was the feeling of pleasure. The sensation intensified ten folds as the skillful hands got a firm grip and started moving up and down Gon's hardened member.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Gon thought that his whole body was going to burst as he climaxed. He came in his pants, which he did not know of but it wasn't as if he cared. He had other things on his mind. The fingers slowed down again. It was gentle. Although it gave him shiver still, it was loving and comforting.

Gon whispered in a weak voice.

"k-killua...?" Gon turned back in search of answer.

Still, there was just more confusion.

Killua was sound asleep.

Gon was left alone to ponder over what had just happened that night.

The excitement, the sensation was all new, never had he experienced them before.

_Just what was it_...


	2. How should I Ask?

"Owwwch"

The sudden pain of hitting the cold hard floor took Gon out of his short slumber. Even with the event the happened last night. Gon still gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep for a couple of hours just before waking up to the foot of Killua.

Apparently, Killua has kicked Gon off Gon's small narrow bed. Gon got up as he try to push Killua's foot away.

_Ugly sleeping position as always..hehehe.._

Looking at Killua, Gon was suddenly reminded of the little adventure he had last night. He blushed just thinking of the flashbacks.

"arrgghhh..." Killua groaned in his sleep.

_He is going to wake up soon_

Gon quickly slid out of the room.

"Good morning, Mido-san." Gon said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Gon, Breakfast is on the table." Mido replied.

"Where's Killua-kun?" Mido asked.

"Sleeping, probably." Gon said trying to keep his answer brief.

"KILLUA-KUN WAKE UP !!"

"ARE YOU AWAKE YET !!"

"GET UP"

Mido shouted towards the room.

"I am up...I am up, stop shouting" Killua groaned as he walked out from the hallway connected to the kitchen.

"Morning !! Killua-kun" Mido said cheerfully.

"My special bread for breakfast."

As Killua nibbled on the bread which for his taste was way to bland, he thought to himself:

_if only this was chocolate_

Killua was completley ignorant of Gon's occassional glances at him, but Killua remained just as much of a riddle as he has always been in Gon's eyes.

"oh! yeah..can you two help me bring in the wine keg outside, it came this morning. I wonder why? I didn't order it..." Mido said

"Okay" answered Gon

"I'll go too, Gon would probably be too weak to lift that anyways...hahaha" Killua said.

"hey! I am not weak" protested Gon.

"All right. My two big, strong man" Mido interupted with a smile.

Killua got up and walked out, followed by Gon.

Gon watched Killua's back as he walked and pondered on the reason for last night, but no matter how hard he thought, the reason he came up with just don't quite fit.

Gon felt he had to ask Killua for an answer.

"Killua!...uhhh...whhy...w-wwwwhat do you remeber from last night?!" Gon finally got a part of his question out.

"...huhh?...i came home and went to sleep, wasn't that it?..."Killua replied

"yeah!...of course..."Gon replied.

"If you know already, why do you ask?"

"Nevermind...just get the keg." Gon said to change subject.

_maybe he really doesn't know...but..._

Watching Killua's back, Gon was still left confused, trying to find an answer.

He decided to just take a wild shot.

"Killua...would you say...this..is...personal..."Gon said while gesturing to his private with a burning red face. ..

_"_what!?..well..yea I guess.."Killua said trying hard not to laugh.

_"..._w-why...wahahahahahaha...why..hahaha...are you asking me that...hahahaha"

"oww...hahahahaha.."Killua struggled between the pain of his stomach from laughing, and the pain of the keg landing on his feet.

"So it is. Right?"Gon said ignoring Killua's laughter.

"Yup! You should not let people you don't like toouuch "it"...hahahahahaha I am sorry I couldn't hold it..hahahahaha..."

"Pretend that I didn't ask that." Gon said as he stormed off.

"Aww...I am sorry, i just didn't expect those questions coming from you."

"come on...Gon!..Gon!" Killua shouted as he watched Gon walking away.

--that night--

_sighs...I should just forget about it... and try to get some sleep_

Gon decided as he close his eyes.

"Gon, you asleep?"Killua asked standing by the doorway of their room.

there was no answer coming from the boy in the bed next to his.

"guess so!"

"Alright! good night" Killua said as he slip into his own bed.

_whew...he didn't notice...now try to get some sleep Gon..._

_...but...oh!...this is not helping..._

Gon got up and headed for the bathroom to clear his head.

splash,splash

_I just can't stop thinking about...the way it feels...and Killua..._

Gon sat down on the toilet, and unzipped his pants

_i wonder..._

Gon lowered his hand to his crotch.

_is...this...wrong?_

He gently poked his penis, he immediately felt the same static he felt last night.

"ohh..." Gon let out a small moan.

Gon gripped his penis tighter, as he try to replay last night's adventure,but his hand was just not as skillful as the hands last night.

Yet, it still gave him some of the same strange sensation.

_This is...oh...I can't stop..._

He moved his hand up and down his own cock, faster and faster.

"ahhhhh...K-killua...ahhh..." Gon called out Killua's name as he pleasured himself.

He can feel his penis getting harder and warmer as he moved and moaned

"k..killua...oooooooohhhh...w-why...ahhhhh..."

Gon can hear his own lustful voice echos in the bathroom.

His arching body gave away the fact that he is getting close to a climax.

Just then, he hears a knock and then the turn of the door knob...


End file.
